Problem: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{n}{10} + \dfrac{n}{10}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{n + n}{10}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{2n}{10}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $y = \dfrac{n}{5}$